The present invention refers to a method of producing a paper having a three dimensional pattern of alternating raised and recessed portions, which has been provided in connection with impulse drying, at which the wet paper web is passed through at least one press nip comprising a rotatable roll which is heated and that the paper web during the passage through the press nip is given a three dimensional pattern of alternating raised and recessed portions either by means of a patterned wire, band or belt and/or by a pattern on the heated roll and where said pattern is pressed into the paper web against a counter means.
Moist paper webs are usually dried against one or more heated rolls. A method which is commonly used for tissue paper is so called Yankee drying. At Yankee drying the moist paper web is pressed against a steam-heated Yankee cylinder, which can have a very large diameter. Further heat for drying is supplied by blowing of heated air. If the paper to be produced is soft paper the paper web is usually creped against the Yankee cylinder. The drying against the Yankee cylinder is preceded by a vacuum dewatering and a wet pressing, in which the water is mechanically pressed out of the paper web.
Another drying method is so called through-air-drying (TAD). In this method the paper is dried by means of hot air which is blown through the moist paper web, often without a preceding wet pressing. The paper web which enters the through-air-dryer is then only vacuum dewatered and has a dry content of about 25-30% and is dried in the through-air-dryer to a dry content of about 25-95%. The paper web is transferred to a special drying fabric and is passed over a so called TAD cylinder having an open structure. Hot air is blown through the paper web during its passage over the TAD cylinder. Paper produced in this way, mainly soft paper, becomes very soft and bulky. The method however is very energy-consuming since all water that is removed has to be evaporated. In connection with the TAD drying the pattern structure of the drying fabric is transferred to the paper web. This structure is essentially maintained also in wet condition of the paper, since it has been imparted to the wet paper web. A description of the TAD technique can be found in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,746.
Impulse drying of a paper web is disclosed in e.g. SE-B-423 118 and shortly involves that the moist paper web is passed through the press nip between a press roll and a heated roll, which is heated to such a high temperature that a quick and strong steam generation occurs in the interface between the moist paper web and the heated roll. The heating of the roll is e.g. accomplished by gas burners or other heating devices, e.g. by means of electromagnetic induction. By the fact that the heat transfer to the paper mainly occurs in a press nip an extraordinarily high heat transfer speed is obtained. All water that is removed from the paper web during the impulse drying is not evaporated, but the steam on its way through the paper web carries along water from the pores between the fibers in the paper web. The drying efficiency becomes by this very high.
In EP-A-0 490 655 there is disclosed the production of a paper web, especially soft paper, where the paper simultaneously with impulse drying is given an embossed surface. This embossment is made by pressing a pattern into the paper from one or both sides against a hard holder-on. This gives a compression of the paper and by this a higher density in certain portions just opposite the impressions and a lower density in the intermediate portions.
In the international patent application no. PCT/SE98/02461 there is disclosed a method for producing an impulse dried paper, especially soft paper, having a three-dimensional pattern, said paper having high bulk and softness. The paper is produced according to the method stated in the introduction, at which the counter means against which the paper is pressed in connection with the simultaneous impulse drying and shaping, has a non-rigid surface so that the paper is given a three-dimensional structure having a total thickness greater than the thickness of the unpressed paper web.
There is however still a need to further improve and adapt the paper quality to special fields of application. The object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing an impulse dried paper having a three-dimensional pattern, e.g. a soft paper intended as toilet paper, kitchen rolls, paper handkerchiefs, table napkins and other wiping material, and where the paper besides a high bulk and a high softness also has a high extensibility. This has according to the invention been provided by the fact that the wet paper web before said press nip is exerted to a creping- or other compacting procedure which foreshortens the length of the paper web.
According to one embodiment of the invention the paper web has in connection with the creping a dry content of no more than 80 weight-%, preferably no more than 70 weight-% and more preferably no more than 60 weight-%:
The counter means against which the paper web is pressed in connection with the simultaneous impulse drying and shaping has preferably a non-rigid surface so that the paper web is given a three-dimensional structure having a total thickness which is greater than the thickness of the unpressed paper web.
The invention further refers to an impulse dried paper having a three-dimensional pattern of alternating raised and recessed portions, which is given the paper in connection with impulse drying, said paper at a tension load in machine direction close to break load has an extensibility corresponding to a lengthening of the paper web of at least 10%, preferably at least 15% and more preferably at least 20%.
Further features and advantages of the invention are disclosed in the following description and in the dependant claims.